A Horse's Lovers World
by optimusprimelover132
Summary: This is about a tough, strong, brave, and loves to do stupid things. but when meeting the Autobots after having a run in with Starscream on a normal everyday horse ride there lives will change forever...Ray is very violent at times so watch out!


Chapter 1

Hello let me introduce myself my name is Ray I'm 14 years old, I have long chestnut hair that goes down reaches a few inches past my shoulders, I live on a ranch with my horses and my mom and dad, but there always on Business trips some times there gone for over 3 months but I didn't mind I had my beloved horses and my sister Brittney. Brittney is my twin although we look very different and act different we love each other very much. Brittney has shoulder length blond hair, she's shorter than me but we both have the same light blue eyes and we both love alot of the same things. Right now we are ridding are horses Thunder and Lightning, Thunder is my horse she's pure black is an amazing jumper and is extremely fast and strong, she is part Thoroughbred and part Morgan. Lightning is Brittney's horse she is white and black and all Thoroughbred she is also fast and an excellent jumper. Anyways we where just ridding are two horse talking about which horse was better Thunder or Lightning "Oh come on Ray Lightning is so much of a better racer than Thunder" I laughed when I heard Thunder snort below me, even she disagrees "well there's only one way to find out, first one to that rock wins" I said as I pointed to a rock about a mile away "Your on" we both stopped are horses and got ready to race "Ready, set, GO!" brittney yelled.

We both galloped off, of course I was behind her but it's because Brittney still didn't learn to wait and save your horses energy intill the end "HA told you lightning is faster" Brittney yelled back to me "can't say that intill we finish the race" I shouted back and went back to watching ahead.

We had half a mile to go and Lightning was starting to slow, so I knew this was the time to win, "Come on Thunder lets show who's the fastest horse around" I said to Thunder and with that Thunder gave this huge burst of speed, Thunder lengthend her strides and raced past Lightning and Brittney, but we weren't done yet we kept gaining speed and widening the distance between me and Brittney intill we finally ran past the rock. Me and Thunder slowed into a trot and came over to Brittney and Lightning, I laughed when I could hear Britt mumbling under her breath "better luck next time" I said to her "Yeah what ever" I just rolled my eyes at that comment.

We desided to walk back home and give the horses a break, we where both skinny and light but they did just run a race so we new better than to ride them back home. We where both talking again just about wild horses and all that crap, we both looked up when we heard the sound of jets, there was only one but it sounded like four. The jet came down closer and...well transformed into a freakin robot!

Brittney screamed and ran with Lightning by her side but the robot that i'm pretty sure is gay because my gaydare was going off the charts, He had dark red eyes was mostly silver but had a little red here and there, but what really stunned me was his...feet, they looked like frickin Stelitto high heels for crying out loud! Anyways he struck Britt knocking her out cold and that's when my rage took over, I picked up a good sides rock and chucked it at his head "HEY YOU SON OF A BITCH" I yelled, he turned to me "what did you call me?!" He asked, I was so pissed that he dare hurt Brittney that I didn't even notice a 4 other robots arrive "YOU HEARD ME YOU MOTHER FUCKER YOU HURT MY SISTER AND I AM GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES AND MAKE SURE YOU DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" I shouted at the top of my lunges. The look on his face was so dam funny though, I picked up another rock and chucked it at his head, good thing I have good aim. He started backing up and after a few more dents to the head he retreted "THAT'S RIGHT YOU RUN YOU COWARD!'' I yelled after him.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down and walked over to Britt, Thounder and Lightning right on my trail, I crouched beside her as she was starting to wake back up and let out a groan "Ray please tell me you killed that bitch" I laughed "sorry didn't kill him...this time" Britt only let out another groan "what did you do to him" I smirked devilish smirk "oh you know left about 20 dents in his head" she looked pretty shocked by this but before we could go on with are conversation we heard a voice ask us from behind "Are you two ok?" we turned to see 4 other robots...seriously more god my life can't get any better although it they totally looked bad ass. Anywho the one that spoke was the tallest and his voice was full of power, he sounded like a leader, I nodded "I'm fine, still pissed but fine" I looked at Britt "how about you, you ok" Brittney nodded "I'm fine I have a head ach but I'll live" I gave her a nod and smiled.

I turned back to the robots "might I ask who the asshole was and who you are" The tall one nodded and said come with us and we will explain to you who he was and who we are, I shrugged and stood up fully "your really going with them" Brittney asked shocked, I shrugged "yeah they seem nice enough and beside I really want answers right know and if they try to hurt us they will not live long enough to see my reaction" I said with a smirk planted on my face "you are so reckless at times but fine i'll go too" Brittney said as she walked over to one of the leader i'm guessing that had just transformed into a red and blue semi truck there was also a red blue and white race car, a yellow and black muscle car, a hummer that looked like a type of truck, I was about to get into the semi but I stopped "is there something wrong" A voice asked threw the speakers in the semi causing Brittney to jump from being startled, I nodded "I can't just leave the horses hear" Brittney started to climb out of the semi but I stopped her "you guys go ahead i'll follow on the horses" Brittney gave me a look "are you sure you can handle that" I laughed "and your asking this to a person that just took on Mr. Stelitto" Brittney raised a brow ?" Don't know his real name so I call him that" she sighed "fine but make sure nothing happens to Lightning" I nodded and climbed up onto Thunder and galloped after them to make sure we kept them in sight so I know where to go.

We got to this cliff and they where driving right to it but I sighed in relief when I saw it opening it up and we all went down this lond tunnel to a open room, I looked around in amazment and quickly hopped of Thunder.

I saw Brittney get out of the leader bot, still guessing he's a leader, once she was out they all transformed I noticed two new robots an orange and white one and a blue and pink one.

The red and blue robot bent down and said "we are the autobots an intelligent robotic being from the planet cybertron, my name is Optimus Prime I am the leader of the Autobts" I threw my hands in the air "I knew it" I got alot of weird stares from everyone, I than noticed 3 humans up on a railing looking at me "what? all I ment was I knew he was a leader he just seemed like the type of guy that would be a leader" Optimus than continued "my scout Bumblebee" He gestured to the black and yellow one, He said "Hello" but it came out in beebs "hi" I waved "my medic Ratchet" the orange and white one "you understand Bumblebee?" I shrugged "yeah" everyone was a little surprised by this but I ignored it "Acree, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Miko, Jake, Rafe" OP introduced the rest...hey I got a nickname for Optimus now.

"Ok well i'm Ray this is my twin sister Brittney trust us where twins we just look different, where both 14, this is Thounder and lightning" I gestured to the black and white horses Acree than asked "how did you get mixed up with Starscream?" oh so that's his name "well me and Britt where just done racing when he showed up knock Britt out cold and I ended up yelling and threatening him and those threats will come very much true the next time I see him"


End file.
